This invention relates to games and, more particularly, to a combination chess and checker game employing game pieces having designated configurations. The conventional chess and checkerboard game employs a board having a total of 64 squares of alternating, contrasting colors and employs 16 playing pieces for each two players. The game of chess requires a high degree of skill in order to fully employ the technical aspects of the game. The game of checkers, on the other hand, is limited to very few moves and requires less skill.